Sleeping Together
by Kei Lawliet
Summary: Even ninjas get scared sleeping alone sometimes. SasuNaru one-shot fluff.


My second upload in a day! I'm so proud of myself! SasuNaru this time, and this one's fluffy. Why fluffy, I ask myself? Cause I felt like it. Even a sadist like me needs a little cuteness in their life.

You know, I think I'm gonna stop puttin' disclaimers at the beginnings of my stories... everybody knows I don't own the stuff anyway.

* * *

**Sleeping Together**

The night that blanketed Konoha was cool and restful. A full moon watched over the village, casting its silvery sheen to chase away the shadows that lurked in the corners. Leaves floated lazily past drifting clouds, letting the wind carry them to their unknown destination. Even the guards posted along the borders relished in the silence, grateful for the short moment of peace that Nature allowed them.

Uzumaki Naruto was snuggled up in his blankets. His snores rumbled softly in the darkened room, the only movement was the rising and falling of his chest. Deep breaths passed slowly in and out of his parted lips. His eyelashes fluttered slightly and he murmured in his sleep, smiling softly as he curled into a ball beneath the covers.

At first the soft rapping on the window did not reach Naruto's ears, but as it persisted it grew louder. Naruto groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, pressing the pillow over his head. It wasn't until the rapping turned to full-forced banging that Naruto finally caved in.

"All right, all right! Hold on a minute!"

Naruto pulled himself to the edge of the bed. He swayed to his feet and made his way to the source of the noise, rubbing his forearm across his eyes and stretching his mouth wide in a yawn.

He got to the window and fumbled with the latch. After a few seconds he slid back the window and looked up at the person who had dared to awaken him. His eyes snapped open.

"Sasuke?"

Uchiha Sasuke was perched on the windowsill gazing down at Naruto. Naruto gaped back, his jaw slack and shoulders drooped. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Well, dobe, you gonna let me in or what?"

Naruto stepped aside and Sasuke climbed in, placing his bare feet silently down on the soft carpet of Naruto's room. He glanced around the room and sighed, peering over his shoulder at Naruto. "What's with that dumb face?" he jeered.

A growl bubbled up in Naruto's throat. "T-teme! What do you think you're doing here?! It's one in the morning!"

Sasuke wandered around the room, picking up things and examining them, staring up at posters on the wall. His eyes wandered over to the disheveled bed, ignoring the burning glare that Naruto was throwing his way.  
"You got a spare futon?" he asked.

"Why do you need one?" Naruto spat back.

Sasuke shrugged. "Cause I'm gonna sleep here, idiot," he said. He plopped himself down onto Naruto's bed and crossed his arms, blinking expectantly at the blonde-haired ninja.

Naruto cursed under his breath and stomped over to a closet, throwing open the doors and proceeding to tear out blankets and pillows and toss them to the floor. With a flourish he pulled out a rolled-up futon and threw it at Sasuke, who caught it.

"Of all the stupid things," Naruto grumbled, making sure he was loud enough for Sasuke to hear, "Knocking at the window at one in the morning. He could have at least used the door like a civilized person!"

Sasuke slowly unrolled the futon on the floor beside Naruto's bed, tucking a blanket beneath the edges. He grabbed one of the pillows off the floor and tossed it aside before picking up the rest of the pile and placing them neatly one by one in the closet. Naruto's sharp blue eyes followed him as he kneeled beside the futon and lifted the comforter, sliding beneath it and adjusting himself so he lay on his side with his back turned to the bed.

"Oi, aren't you gonna put on pajamas?" Naruto grumbled.

"I'm already wearing them, stupid," came the snarky reply.

"Tch." Naruto exhaled harshly. He ran his fingers through his knotted blonde hair and rubbed the back of his neck. Sasuke remained silent, his form unmoving beneath the thick blanket. "Still," Naruto muttered under his breath, "Why the hell did he have to come here? Stupid Sasuke."

Eventually Naruto moved from the corner of the room, picking up his discarded blanket from the floor and crawling into bed with it. He wrapped the blanket around himself like a cocoon and curled up, nuzzling into the warm fleece. His eyes drooped.

"I got scared."

Sasuke's voice was so quiet that Naruto wasn't sure he heard it at first. He rolled over and stared at the back of Sasuke's head, his brow furrowed. Sasuke was turned away, but even in the shadow of the night Naruto could clearly see the backs of his friend's ears burning red.

Naruto lay still for a moment, studying Sasuke's form in the pale moonlight. Without a word he clambered out of bed, pillow in hand and blanket still bundled around him. He hesitated for a by Sasuke's side, then flopped down onto the futon with a huff. He pressed the curve of his back against Sasuke's, the contours of their shoulder blades clicking together perfectly.

"Well, I'm here," Naruto mumbled, "so you don't have to be scared anymore."

Even though Naruto could not see it, he could feel Sasuke's smile warm the air. "I know." 

* * *

R&R? It makes meh happeh :3


End file.
